


Lesson Learned

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The World of Gems [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/F, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from After Marty, Vidalia and her wife Amethyst deal with the aftermath of the machinations of the Gem-Eater, Snowflake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mindful Education and Lars' Head, it's not just Steven and Connie who have issues.

"So are you, ok? I mean that's a whole lot of junk to deal with!" remarked Citrine. "Yeah, I guess so. It will take a while! I just...Bismuth and Jasper. He has them! Who knows what he will do to them? I just...wish I hadn't failed them! Twice!" Citrine pulled Steven and Connie into an embrace. She hated that she couldn't help more. Snowflake was still out there. He was more powerful than ever. He had her maternal grandparents and was building an army. How long had he been doing that? She looked across her parents. They were doing that thing, they usually did. Hugging, embracing, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Considering fusing into Amedalia.

It made her think of Jade. Her Jade, gone forever. Jade who had always been so full of life. Jade who had never failed to fight against anything, her loyal Jade. Jade who was braver than anyone she had ever met. They would never form Amazonite again. She was gone because of the monster who made Citrine live. Snowflake, the insidious Gem Eater, ate her shards and there was nothing Citrine could do to stop it. All she could do was scream on the floor as Jade disappeared forever. "C-Citrine! Air!" gasped Connie.

Citrine released them with a hug. She felt a wave of pain crashed over her. "You're thinking of Jade, aren't you?" "Damn Steven and his near gem like ability to know when others were in need!" she thought. "I'll always....We will help them. And we will see if we can help Eyeball. Right now, you need to be ok. You both do!" Pearl was looking at them all, her usual worried face on her. Citrine nodded back, making Pearl blink. "Still nothing on the monster!" blurted out Turquoise. "Turquoise is as always her usual blunt self." thought Citrine. She resented the fusion of Peridot and Lapis right now. They were a permafusion and had been since Steven and Greg had returned from the Human Zoo. Their little spat over who would be Garnet, led to a confession of love. Something she could never have again with her Jade.

"It's my fault that Snowflake did that to her!" "No Steven, it's his! He attacked us, he grabbed Jade, he..." Citrine felt the water begin to leak from her eyes. She forced it back. "Citrine, it's ok! You need to feel.." "Losing your soul mate isn't the same as beating up some kid by accident or failing to help gems who try to shatter you! It's not like what happened to Lars, where he died and came back! It's a lot worse. I wanted to help them too, Connie! But it happened! Steven, even you can't save everyone! Stop taking responsibility from others! It's NOT your fault what happened to Bismuth, Jasper, Eyeball or Jade anymore than it was Aunt Rose's! Bismuth chose to go psycho, Jasper decided not to fight corruption and Eyeball risked space to kill you! Lars survived the robonoids and chose to stay behind with the Off-Colours; who decided to stay with him. And Snowflake killed Jade. Snowflake killed the Gem I loved! Snowflake is the villain, not Rose Quartz, not Steven Universe, SNOWFLAKE!!!! And I don't care that he helped make me or Onyx, I won't rest until I shatter HIM!"

The tears flowed openly, like the flood gates had developed hole after hole till they burst apart like fragile swiss cheese. She wailed for Jade, pushing back her parents, the Gems and Connie. Jade, who survived corruption. Jade, the Captain, who captained her heart. Her beautiful Centipeedle. Gone because of some sick, twisted Cannibal! "Memew!" Citrine turned to see her little sister Onyx. Perfect, little puff hair, destructive little Onyx. Her fusion sister, with her twin gems in her chest and navel. Onyx beamed at her, before speaking in Gem. "We will find a way to extract her from Snowflake. You will see her again. We can't fail after all we are Amethyst Quartzes and that we never fail!" "I love you, my Onionesque little fusion sister!" declared Citrine in Gem. "And you, my hybrid sister!" "I don't know what you said but that was so beautiful!" exclaimed Steven. This lead to the familiar embrace of the Gems. Citrine swore to herself, she would not let Snowflake take this too.

"Everything is going well! Soon, we will be ready to invade Homeworld!" declared Snowflake. Since being released all that time ago, Diro wanted to take Homeworld for himself. Let others be content with vengeance against the Gems, he wanted the Diamonds for breakfast, lunch and tea. An entire Empire of succulent gems for him to feast on. While the Crystal fools had been busy, accumulating an army for him, he had worked feverishly with the two humans. Or rather human hybrids. The weapon he built had worked. He was finally able to turn humans into gem human hybrids. And not just gem shards, but ordinary gemstones and create human-gem hybrid with the same power as Gems.

The reverse hadn't worked yet. But he was confident it would. He looked at his current food source. The Crystal Gem Captain Jade hadn't broken yet. After all she had survived corruption. But it wouldn't matter. Soon, very soon, Homeworld would be his. "We have to find a way to free her!" "How can we, love? He keeps too close an eye on her? And he would never trust us!" "We will have to figure it out! Please darling?" "Anything for you, Bismuth!" Bismuth was still surprised that she had found a kindred soul amongst a Homeworld devotee of Pink Diamond. Then again, who would make a better fusion mate than her Jasper? That was why they would be Tiger Eye forever. But her old friend Snowflake, her best friend, was no more. Snowflake was acting more and more like an uppercrust. It was as if Pink and Yellow Diamond had formed Orange inside him. Somehow Tiger Eye had to save her fellow Crystal Gem. Somehow.


	2. Flashback no 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the title

"If you surrender Bismuth now, no-one will be harmed! Do not be foolish, the three of you are no match for me!" Citrine held Jade's hand. Together they could anything. The familiar pink shield appeared in Steven's hand before he surprised himsels by creating a protective, spike bubble around them, his shield still in his hand. Snowflake laughed at the sight of it. It was beyond preposturous. "A shield bubble, Steven? Tsk, tsk!" he exclaimed, punching through the bubble like it was naught but air. Steven hurled a shield at him, hoping to strike. Snowflake opened his mouth, something swallowing it. He glowed briefly as he laughed again. "Steven, he feeds in gems! Our weapons are creating from our gemstones, you're making him stronger!" declared Jade, before spiting out green venomous poison. Snowflake yawned as the corrosive liquid had no effect on him. Citrine reached for her spiked stone ball whip. Strike after strike was launched against the cannibal, to no effect. The ball was seized before Citrine was dragged towards the Gem-Eater. Jade flew towards her, trying to save her. Steven could only watch in horror as two swings of his fists left Jade retreating to her gem, while Citrine struck a wall.

"Two down, soon to be one if you don't step out of my way, Steven!" warned Snowflake as he held Jade in his hand, his mouth open. Steven ran to Citrine as Snowflake moved towards the Temple. "Citrine, you have to wake up. Citrine!!!" cried Steven. He mashed his lips together kissing the top of his cousin's head. Even with the familiar sparkles, Citrine didn't stir. "Don't panic. Don't panic!!!!!" screamed Steven as he paced up and down. He heaved off her shirt, blushing furiously before he saw the yellow gemstone. It wasn't cracked, but he kissed it anyway. Citrine began to stir, her hand reaching for her forehead. "J-Jade!" she whimpered. "She is here!" came a cold voice.

,p>Steven held Citrine to her feet as the giant arrived. There was two bubbles with him and Jade's gemstone. "Jade!" cried Citrine. "You shouldn't opposed me, child! I gave you and your sister life! Now you must watch as I take it from your woman!" He declared as he bit into Jade's gem, splintering it into shards. "JADE!!!" screamed Citrine as she sped towards the Gem-Eater. She fell back with a thud, a bruise formed across her belly. "Delicious!" declared Snowflake. Steven stared horrified, Jade was gone. "NOOOO!" wailed Citrine as Snowflake sped away. "JAAAADDDEEE!" Steven tried to help his cousin as she bawled her lover's name helplessly. Jade, his dear friend Centipeedle, who had saved him so many times was gone. What could he do to make it right? How could he help Citrine. How many more gems could he fail to heal? Citrine woke her a scream. "It's okay, hon!" comforted Vidalia. "Jade!" cried Citrine. Amethyst swore to herself that Snowflake would pay for the damage he had caused to her family and her eldest daughter. Whatever it took. 

It was too easy for Snowflake to spit out the shard in his mouth. A spark remained as he used his singing tears. Jade reformed before retreating back into her gem with a blow. Into her cage, he placed her. "More metal!" he demanded of his slaves. It was all coming together. At last, Bismuth had returned. He looked at the gem as he pierced her bubble. Soon Bismuth would reform and they at least would be reunited. And the traitors who were once their friends would learn their place at last!


	3. Sheena and Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know it was coming :)

"So this terrorist killed your niece's girlfriend? Damn, that's terrible! You're really brave, Pearl!" Pearl blushed heavily at the compliment she just received. Feeling Sheena rubbing her hand, brought her joy she hadn't felt in eons. This woman, this human, had repaired a hole that she didn't even know she had. At last, she was happy.

Snowflake watched the younger man as he cleaned the vehicle. He had been Rose's mate, the progenitor of the Quartz Dynasty. He brought with him an Agate and a Carnelion to observe this threat. Or rather lack of one. Snowflake had learnt through bitter experience not to take any unnecessary risk regarding battle. Onion was becoming more violent by the day. This combined with his obedience to him, ensured that his legacy would continue. But this Greg was the focus of the current situation. He steadied the laser and released it. The screams from Greg was worth almost any risk.

Pearl could watch Sheena sip her milkshake all day. She loathed the substance as it was vile to look at and even worse to consume. But the sensual manner that Sheena did so, made it worth it. Sheena's fingers gently stroked Pearl's palm, sending currents into her gem. Amethyst would say that Pearl clearly had a type. She would add that Pearl was right to follow her heart. Accompanying Vidalia, Amethyst and Steven to the rock show, while Turquoise, Citrine, Onyx and Garnet trained was the best idea she had possessed in a while. Even enduring the light mockery that Amethyst and Vidalia had given her during her initial meeting with Sheena and their cries of losing access to their children when she fled from the police. She was no longer affected by Vidalia's comment that Vidalia should have driven as she had an actual licence. Sheena winked at her, causing her grin to extend. Bless Tumatra for giving her this priceless treasure.

Citrine and a Lion riding Stevonnie lead the way. Snowflake was at the Car Wash. Snowflake had attacked Greg. After weeks since their last encounter with the Gem-Eater, he finally emerged again. Citrine was going to shatter him, somehow. With all the Gems inside him; he had to be able to be shattered. Maybe that would lead to the return of her Jade. It had to! Please let that be the case! Vidalia held Amethyst's hand as they used their speed ball powers to try to catch up to their daughter. They couldn't let Citrine face the Gem-Eater on her own. He had the power of two Diamonds in him. In the blink of light, the lovers fused into Amedalia. They needed to. 

The Portal opened up for Stevonnie and Citrine to enter the car wash to see Greg clutching his belly. "Dad!" cried Stevonnie as they ran over to him. "Whoa, what the hell was that?" cried Greg as Stevonnie helped him to his feet. "Are you ok?" "Where is he? Where is Snowflake? When I find him, I'll...." "Citrine!" cried a familiar voice. "Jade!" exclaimed Citrine, rushing over to where the green gem was coming from. Familiar arms wrapped around her as Greg and Stevonnie stared amazed. "We saved her. Let's talk!" declared a 4 armed and eyed, 12 foot giant with dark greyish skin and long rainbow coloured hair.

"Are you ready to go, Pearl?" "For you, always. I mean, yes I am prepared to leave with you!" blushed Pearl, embarrassed by her own babbling praise. Sheena surprised her by pulling her into a kiss. Pearl eagerly returned it as she wrapped her arms around her. This was what she was made for. For loving this glorious human who had repaired her shattered heart. Sheena took it further by lifting the pale skinned gem's legs around her waist. What had started as a simple date was rapidly escalating into something more when Kofi interrupted. "Thank you, paying customers! Now please leave my establishment and continue your amorous love affair, somewhere where innocent children will not see you expressing your love!" Sheena rolled her eyes as she carried Pearl to her bike.


End file.
